Make you forget
by goldenpaw
Summary: A year after Sasori's death, and it still gets to Deidara. Will a certain masked nin be able to help the bomber move on? Click and beware. YAOI WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Mhmhmhm hello everyone. This isn't my first fic, nor will it be my last. This is just a simple one-shot I had written some years ago, recently remembered. I decided to dust this thing off, and edit it. This is unbeta-ed, save for myself on a few lonely nights. Enjoy, you dirty little yaoi fans. Oh and yes, this is a two shot, and there may be a sequel…**_

The blonde sat unmoving at the edge of his bed, his usually sparkling blue eyes staring dead at the floor in front of him, small droplets quickly pooling on the wooden surface. A year had passed since Sasori's death. The puppet master had been his only small comfort in this place, ever since that damned Uchiha had ripped him from his hiding to join the Akatsuki. He sighed, standing to retrieve a change of clothes for the shower. Faded black lines trailed down his cheeks, eyeliner having run with the tears. He vaguely remembered the puppet commenting on it, and the memory brought a fresh wave of tears.

Deidara walked to the bathroom, pants fisted into a tight wad in his left hand, the right combing through his bangs. He had been paired with Tobi, the child-like idiot that replaced Sasori shortly after his death. He unwrapped the red tie holding his top knot, and slid the familiar cloak off of his body. He stepped into the porcelain tub, water cascading down his shoulders, plastering his golden hair to pale shoulders. Another sob wracked his body, hands balling into fists once more. He remembered a day with Sasori, while the puppet was teasing him about his rather feminine looks…

_The blonde was applying his normal black liner, fishnet shirt riding up his torso, just enough to expose his navel. The puppet master behind him, reapplying poison to his array of weapons. _

"_You really do look like a girl, Deidara-san," The statement came from nowhere, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them._

"_Hey, un"! Deidara replied heatedly, glancing at Sasori in the mirror. "That's not funny, yeah." The puppet just chuckled, rising and making his way over to the blonde man, jabbing him in the ribs with his fingers, causing Deidara twitch, and sending the brush slashing across his cheek, leaving a thin black line in it's wake._

"_Sasori-Danna, yeah!" The blonde complained, wiping off the mess. Sasori chuckled once more, the action becoming more common to him since Deidara had joined. He ruffled the blonde hair, making the bomber growl, then returned to his weapons._

Deidara sighed, resting his forehead against the cool tile. He had been the tender age of sixteen that day, and had since grown out of most of the feminine shape and features, though still retaining a touch of softness in his face. Deidara dried, pulling on a pair of cotton pants, and making his way toward his bedroom, wet feet slapping lightly on the cold floor, the sound loud in the thick silence of the room. He pulled back the sheets of his bed, the thick comforter pushed up above the pillows. He sighed wearily, fixing the mild annoyance until he was tackled by something akin to and orange blur, knocking him unceremoniously to the floor.

"Deidara-senpai!" The voice was high, prodding on Deidara's already throbbing nerves.

"What, Tobi?" He growled in reply, the sound surprising for the lack of oxygen entering his lungs at the moment, courtesy of the body currently crushing him in a vice grip the masked nin called a hug.

"Leader-sama sent us a mission scroll! Tobi is a good boy and brought it to Deidara-senpai!" Tobi squealed, elation clear in his voice, despite his hidden features. Deidara huffed, heaving his partner off him.

"What does it say, Tobi?" He was almost afraid to ask at this point, but the exhaustion was affecting his decision making.

"We leave tomorrow, Deidara-senpai! A simple assassination of a rich man. Make it look like an accident, Leader-sama said." The masked man replied, a giggle escaping him as he handed Deidara the scroll, watching the other scan over it for details.

"This says we leave tomorrow morning…" The blonde groaned, his mood shifting from bad to worse. "You better go sleep, Tobi. We start early, yeah." Tobi nodded, practically jumping into the bed across from Deidara's.

"Good night, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi squealed, his obvious excitement about being deployed irking the blonde. Deidara finally made it to that deep unconsciousness that came with sleep, only to be yanked out of it by the familiar sensation of someone tugging lightly on his hair, the feeling sending a shiver down his spine.

"S-Sasori-Danna?" The name barely escaped his pale lips, black lined eyes wide with shock.

"No, it is only Tobi-chan." Came the soft reply, a blond strand twirling between gloved fingers. With this, Deidara's eyes pooled with tears once more, threatening to spill and stain the perfect white that was his pillow.

"Deidara-senpai has pretty hair…" Tobi stated, stilling his fingers. "Did Tobi pull Senpai's hair?" He asked noting the small, dark circles that now dotted the pillow.

"Tobi is sorry! Tobi is a good boy and will make Deidara-senpai feel better!" Deidara smiled weakly at this, an odd squawking sound tearing out of him as the masked nin came just short of shattering his ribs in a hug.

"Yay! Now Senpai is all better!" Tobi squealed, releasing the blonde and picking up the single backpack that had been filled the night before, and opening the door. "Time to leave, Senpai." Deidara rose, stretching and following his partner out into the dark hallway, forming a clay bird as they went. Deidara allowed himself a light yawn, tossing the white clay avian onto the grass, watching it expand with interest. He stood on its back, Tobi seated firmly on the tail, the two S-ranked criminals flying off into the colors of early dawn.

They arrived back at the inn, Deidara nodding at the care taker, making their way upstairs.

"How long do we have left, un?" The blonde questioned, sandals clicking softly on the old wooden floor.

"A few days, Senpai." Tobi replied, following closely behind the blonde.

"Hm…" Was all he got back from the other. The mission had been a simple success, Deidara planting a tiny (but powerful) spider bomb in the man's dinner plate, so when the servant went to swat the scurrying creature, it caused a massive explosion on impact. The blonde grinned. Simple, effective, and entertaining.

"Go on up to the room. I'm going to go get some food from the shop down the street, yeah."

"Alright, Senpai!" Tobi chirped, skipping the short distance to the door, disappearing inside.

After the sound of the door slamming finished assaulting his eardrums, Deidara was left alone with nothing but the sound of footsteps and his thoughts to fill the silence. 'Oh Danna… You have no idea… How my heart aches…'

He came to the end of the hallway, descended the stairs and exited the inn, making his way to the small grocery shop and restaurant down the street. He stopped at the ramen bar, ordering two bowls of the first thing that caught his eye. He paid, thanked the waitress and was on his way back to the inn with ramen in hand, waving his free hand to dissipate some of the sweat. It had been hot in Iwa, but this was ridiculous. The blonde gave a happy sigh as he opened the door to the inn, cool air washing over him. The bomber walked slowly up the stairs, trying not to disturb the elderly care taker. He opened the door to their shared room, letting it close with a soft click.

"Tobi, un! I brought ramen, yeah." It was then that he noticed the orange mask on the bed nearest him, along with all of the other nin's clothes.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara muttered, wondering what kind of stunt Tobi was pulling today. He just shook his head, peeling off the soaked shirt that seemed plastered to his skin, tossing it away from himself.

"Nasty, yeah…" he said to no on, closing his eyes and silently rejoicing the coolness of the room. It wasn't until he heard a sharp click of the lock sliding into place behind him that his blue eyes shot open, the blonde's whole body tense.

"Tobi, yeah?" He called, relaxing a bit, "I brought ramen, un." This was met with a dark chuckle, a deep sound reverberating off the walls, and giving the bomber shivers down his spine.

"That's very generous of you, Deidara." The voice had Deidara rigid*, hand reaching for a kuni that wasn't there.

"Who are you, un? And how did you get in? I had this whole place sealed, yeah." Another chuckle, a smirk sliding into place on the intruder's features.

"My dear Deidara…" The words were laced with what he could only describe as evil intent, the blonde turning slowly to face the other man, who was now a mere foot away from him, long, spiked ebony hair framing the chiseled features, dark eyes trained intently on Deidara. The stranger was clad only in one of the inn's white towels, dark spikes still dripping onto tanned shoulders… The blonde had to force his eyes from traveling any lower, a blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"T-Tobi, yeah?" He stammered, the dark eyes alive with laughter.

"Do you not recognize Tobi-chan, Deidara-senpai?" This was said with a wide smirk, Deidara's expression disbelieving as his childish partner's voice came from the other man, save for the last word, a seductive growl. The blonde all but whimpered, blue eyes widening as the other advanced on him, Deidara taking tentative steps away from the man, the impact of his knees pressing against the mattress jolting him out of whatever spell those dark eyes had over him.

*All those of you whom have perverted minds, raise a glass and celebrate. ^_~

I welcome feedback, HONEST, WELL DETAILED feedback. Those of you who comply will receive a cookie. Flamers, haters and all the rest welcome, though be warned: I WILL put my foot somewhere the sun doesn't shine. All the rest of you, I appreciate you reviews. Your HELPFUL reviews. -lays out plate of cookies-


	2. Chapter 2

Make you forget chapter two

_**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of ' Make you forget', I'll be your host tonight... Please note that the following literature with contain homosexual themes, penis, graphic nudity, penis, language, penis, and of course my favorite, Deidara's annoying accent. Thank you ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the penis. **_

"Who are you, un?" The expression on Deidara's usually irritated features was nothing short of pure terror, deep blue locking with black as he looked into the swirling depths of the intruder's eyes.

A dark chuckle followed his stammering question, smirk growing wider at the blondes obvious fear. "My name is Madara Uchiha." A step closer. Tantalizingly slow. Such a sculpted form... "But you may know me as..." Another step. Closer. Closer... "Tobi."

Deidara jolted when his bare shoulders touched the cold wood of the headboard, dark blush creeping up his cheeks as he noted how the muscle groups in Madara's torso flexed subtly as he crawled forward, looking much like the predator he was.

"You're not very resistant, senpai." A perfectly pale, gloveless hand stroked his cheek, breaking the blonde out of his hormone induced trance. "Or is it that you want this?"

Blue eyes blinked, once, twice, the realization slamming into him like one of Tobi's lung-crushing hugs. "What have you done to me, yeah?" Deidara struggled, trying to untangle himself from the wires Madara had so skillfully wrapped around his forearms, securing them tightly against his back.

The Uchiha smiled at this, thoroughly enjoying the sight of struggling prey. He allowed himself a laugh, the soft light of the setting sun creating a mad dance in his eyes. He chose not to answer, instead nibbling softly at the side of the bombers neck. "Nothing that you won't enjoy," he replied after some time, having covered the left side of Deidara's neck with rapidly blossoming love bites. He grinned when the man beneath him began to squirm pitifully, low whines escaping involuntarily from his throat.

"Let me go, un..." Deidara almost pleaded, staring up at the dark haired nin.

Madara smirked widely at the blonde, noting another flash of fear at his obviously unsettling expression. "Say please."

"...P-please, un?" Deidara stammered, almost hopeful.

"I'm sorry Senpai." Madara chuckled once more, moving down the other nin, and slipping off the boxers Deidara had been reduced to. An amused expression settled over his usually hidden features as he traced patterns up a creamy thigh. He noted Deidara's growing arousal out loud, causing the blonde to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Looks like I was right, _**Senpai." **_Madara mocked, taking the squirming man's member into his hand and running a smooth thumb over the tip. "If you behave I may untie you."

The only response he received was a low moan, Deidara lost in pleasure as the Uchiha presented him with three fingers, the blonde taking them almost instinctively into his mouth.

Madara's ever-present smirk grew as his long fingers were greeted excitedly by Deidara's tongue, coating them with warm saliva. "Good, pet..." He then pulled the dripping fingers from his bound partner, receiving a soft whine from the other man as he worked the first one into him.

"Shhhh... Deidara." The Uchiha cooed, now scissoring the second inside of the blonde. Their lips met in a fiery clash of teeth, yet the contact did not distract Deidara from the pain, but heightened the pleasure.

Deidara attempted to relax by laying his head to rest against the dark wood behind him, but the constant movement of spidery fingers fluttering inside of him was quite distracting. Something blossomed inside of him, an electric current flowing through his entire being...

Madara (Tobi)

I watched him squirm, little mews and moans pouring fourth from him as if he were a new bride on her honeymoon. He was so beautiful, golden hair framing his soft features... I almost felt as though this being was too innocent to be violated by my hand*. Almost, but not quite. I sat back and watched him in throws of pleasure, head tilted back to touch the headboard. I must've hit his prostate, for he started to push back onto my fingers. I grinned, laying a much softer kiss on those rose petal lips and removed my fingers from his ready passage. I leaned (lent) forward, lips at his ear.

"This may hurt a bit, Deidara..." I whispered softly, as if trying not to break the delicate air that had settled in the room. For the first time in my life this wasn't some whore I had picked up for a good fuck but... A lover. Something to be handled with gentleness and spoken to with soft words.

He just nodded to me, and i assumed he was expecting the worst pain imaginable. I resisted the urge to chuckle at his irrational fears, the realization that he must be a virgin falling hard onto my genius brain. I nuzzled his swan like neck, taking in the sweet yet masculine scent of sweat, clay and... Ramen? A thought to mull over later, I stored it in my mental filing cabinet to be reviewed.

Deidara

The fear of crippling pain terrified me to the point of being paralyzed to the point where I could only nod in response to his statement. He seemed less predatory now and... Dare I say, gentle? As if maybe I were more than a random fuck who would probably never be able to mention this session ever took place out of pure shame. I put these thoughts aside, deeming them only for love sick school girls and prostitutes.

I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me when he prodded my entrance with his obviously thick cock even if I wanted too. Warmth filled my body as slight fingers brushed away my bangs in an act of unrivaled gentleness, Tobi slowly starting to move deeper into my willing body. I fought the need to buck forward into him for as long as I could, finally giving in to my carnal desires. I felt like such a whore as I pushed back onto him, lust clouding my mind until I knew nothing but him.

Madara (Tobi)

I took him slowly, drawing out the pleasure for both of us. I watched him lose his resolve and meet my thrusts, which were growing faster and more frantic by the minute. I knew neither of us would last much longer when his slightly damp forehead met my shoulder, and I took this as the perfect opportunity to tease my 'prisoner' by wrapping my hand around his painfully hard erection and giving a few well placed strokes and prods to the weeping organ.

Deidara

I practically fell onto him, taking in the delicious scent that reminded me of incense and something purely Tobi. My undoing was when he started to _stroke _me, doing something that could only be sinful to my scrotum. I felt as though a fire was raging through my very veins, and I vaguely wondered why I wasn't burning. My vision turned white, and my world was pure pleasure. I felt something warm fill me, yet the sensation was somehow detached from my body. After my mind had cleared a bit I noticed my arms were free, and I clung to this strange man before me, hoping that I would never have to release this beautiful being.

I lay beside Tobi, embarrassment working its way into my thoughts as I debated on moving closer for what seemed to be forever until strong arms made up my mind for me. I felt fingers in my hair as I had countless times before, yet these were warm and... Human. I fought sleep as long as I could, yet my eyes drifted closed and my mind became groggy once more from sleep. I knew at once what I had to do, and managed a soft 'love you' before sleep took me away.

Madara (Tobi)

His orgasm came violently, semen covering my palm and dripping from my fingers. He panted into my skin, his beautifully tightening inner muscles pulling my own release from me. As we rode out our waves ecstasy together I pulled the wires from his arms, feeling the stiff limbs wrap themselves around my torso as if on cue. I lay down with him, breaking our physical link and making him shudder as I pulled out. I couldn't resist stroking his hair, finding it even softer than I had first thought. I pulled him against me after witnessing his long seconds of internal debate play out on his face. I half expected to purr with content, and I smiled into his hair as he drifted off to sleep. I heard something so softly whispered and muddled that for a moment I thought my little bird was talking in his sleep until I realized the words 'I love you' had been told to me. I felt my heart warm incredibly, tightening my hold on Deidara. I found something new with this young man, something... Unforgettable.

_** Let me start out by apologizing for this weird format of switching POVs so much, but it really adds depth. Secondly I hope to see reviews, please feel free to leave tips and hints. Thank you for reading with us today ladies and gentleman, have a wonderful night. *puts out more cookies***_


End file.
